


The Puppet Master and His Heir

by HarleyQ96, Khaara



Category: jacksepticeye
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Don't Like Don't Read, Don't like polyamory Don't read, F/M, Multi, Polyamorous Character, Sean McLoughlin Egos
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27630980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyQ96/pseuds/HarleyQ96, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaara/pseuds/Khaara
Summary: This story is about the Glitch King, his two soulmates and eventually, his Heir.--Written as a roleplay between me and my co-creator.
Relationships: Antisepticeye/Original Female Characters, Antisepticeye/Original Female Characters/Marvin the Magnificent, Marvin the Magnificent/Original Female Characters





	1. Prologue

The Eternal Realm was in a permanent nocturnal state. The only natural lights were the moon, the stars and the aurora borealis. They never left the sky and they were always green. It was confirming to everyone that their king was there. Always watching. He was always in his capital, Nightcross. It was a city worthy of King Anti and situated in an area surrounded by mountains and rocks. The only way to access Nightcross was to go through a high secured tunnel. You couldn’t teleport due to a magical field around the city. Nightcross was divided into three different sections based on classes; Mortuus Silvis (the poor), Neomenia (the middle class), and Eroica (the rich). Each section is different in its architecture. In the slums, Mortuus Silvis, people live in makeshift homes that are built on top of each other out of scrap wood. There appear to be no roads or streets in the slums, just small paths. In Neomenia, all the buildings look the same, are small, and close together all the homes and shops are square boxes with very small alleys between them. The rich district is home to the Black Castle, possibly the only structure in Eroica. The Black castle has large amounts of Gothic influences with the use of sharp edges and flying buttresses.

The castle itself is a wonder to behold as it is powered by magic, technology people thought was lost in ancient times. Objects such as lifts, elevators as well as lighting is powered by magic, opting for easy travel between floors and buildings. 

If you were planning into taking residence in Nightcross, depending on your class, you would need to go through a screening process. If you had magic, you would instantly be assessed and given to Prince Marvin. He would then decide whether you could be of service to the King. Healers tended to be sent into the Healing Towers where Prince Henrik had mostly taken residence. If you had elemental abilities, you were sent to Prince Jackie who was taking care of the King’s soldiers. Psychics were told to stay in the Magical Towers, opposite of the Healings Towers. Prince Marvin would take them under his wing and teach them how to properly use their powers. If someone were to have a more calming ability, they would be assigned to Prince Chase who had taken over keeping an eye on the children inside the castle. The King had allowed Chase to have a section of the castle for the only purpose of taking care of the young ones. If you possessed any musical related powers, you were given to Prince Jameson. Chase and Jameson tended to work together since music and singing also helped the children calm down if they were having a fit. You don’t want a crying child to annoy and piss off the King. You really don’t. If someone were to have a small power but it wasn’t strong enough to be under the watch of one of the Princes, you were assigned to be part of the castle’s staff. King Anti did not want anyone with magic walking around his capital and risking revolts.

But our story doesn’t begin when the King conquers the Eternal Realm. That was thousands of years ago. The demonic king’s, literally as the king is an actual demon, story is not quite finished either. You see the king lost his sisters and he let anger and despair overtake him. He needed them to keep him grounded and without the two women, the Realm suffered because of it. The King’s heart was black and cold now and only the purest of the souls could warm it again. Only King Anti’s soulmate could bring back the protective and loving big brother that the princes used to have. Jackie, Marvin, Henrik, Chase and Jameson all knew he was still in there somewhere but they couldn’t bring it back. At least, even if they were stringed, they were still in control of themselves, still able to feel. They would just stop if King Anti required something. They still tried to be out of His way, out of His hair if the King was in a bad mood though. They still try to keep hope that the soulmate would show up soon. They needed their big brother back.

Truth be told, it wasn’t one but two soulmates that would warm the heart of the King.


	2. Chapter One

Khaara and Katie had been born in the Neomenia District. At a young age, Katie showed that she possessed electrical abilities. Khaara only showed her abilities to her sister. She was able to transform into a water creature, a mishibizhiw. They knew that once they were of age, they would be sent to the Black Castle. Khaara was scared because the rumors of the magical people sent there were never to be seen again. The guards had put a bracer on the twins, making them unable to use their powers. They were 12 at that time. Katie was beyond pissed. She felt like a prisoner of her own body. Khaara only stayed silent after that. Now, they were 20 years old and they were standing in a room, waiting to be assessed. They were given a small overview of what would happen, where they would be sent off depending on their magic. Katie knew she was going to be sent to Prince Jackie. Her lightning was an element after all. Khaara was scared she was going to be a maid. Turning into a water lynx wasn’t really worth any of the Princes’ time. Prince Marvin came in and smiled warmly at the two. He didn’t look like he had been affected much by his brother’s change but he tended to hide that in front of others. He took a seat and looked between the two as he could instantly feel their yin and yang like powers. 

“Show me what you two can do, please.” 

Since the twins had their bracer off by now, they were able to use their powers. Katie went first as she let lightning dance on her skin and around her. She even created a bolt and threw it against a wall. Something had told her the area was fully safe to use magic without damaging anything. Katie smiled brightly. It felt so good to use her lightning again after so long. It’s like she never had stopped in the first place. It had come to her naturally. Khaara smiled at her sister. She was so happy that her twin was happy. When it was her turn, Ara looked down. “It’s not much but… I like transforming into it.. I don’t know how it could be useful.” And with that, Khaara transformed into her underwater panther form. 

Marvin watched Katie with amusement. He could easily tell she had learned her natural talent very quickly and with ease. He just needed to coax out her animal form. When Khaara spoke he frowned softly, thinking to himself. _So she only thinks she has an animal form.._ As she transformed he smiled and got up. He walked around her and felt her fur and scales. “I think I will take you both under my wing for now. You both have things you need to learn about yourselves and things I need to look deeper into.” There was something else he felt about the two. They were connected more than just what they were. He could also feel a connection with himself to both of them and a connection between them and the King. The thought of soulmates came to mind and he was excited but quelled showing that. He needed to absolutely make sure that they were Anti’s soulmates. Otherwise they could seriously be hurt. 

Ara had purred when Marvin touched her. She didn’t know why but it felt good. It felt different from the times her parents and her sister had passed their fingers through her fur.

“Learn about ourselves? What do you mean by that?”

Khaara side glanced at her sister. 

“My apology. What do you mean by ‘learn about yourselves’ and what do you need to look deeper into, my Prince?” Katie had lowered her gaze a little. She had forgotten that the man in front of them was a prince.

He smiled again even as Katie spoke. He held back a chuckle, he immediately knew Anti would like her. “You both have untapped potential. You two are like yin and yang to each other. You both have opposite powers and forms.” He went on to explain how Khaara was a mishibizhiw and had water based powers and that Katie was a thunderbird and also had an animal form as well. He explained that the two creatures they embodied were legends to protect the water and sky respectively and that in the legends they were enemies. However the two obviously were very close siblings and Marvin was actually glad they were close. The last thing the kingdom needed on top of a very broken king that took his anger out on those around him was two very powerful creatures that were against each other. 

The twins looked at each when they learned that they were supposed to be enemies. Katie instinctively scooted closer to her sister when she changed back into her human form. It was pretty clear that Katie was the most protective out of the twins. “I would never hurt Scales.”

“Even if we have differences, when we team up we are unstoppable. That is what our parents told us.” Khaara smiled a little. Then she thought about what Marvin had told them. She was supposed to have water based powers? She did feel closer to water due to her other form but she never thought to possess anything else. Maybe… maybe she wasn’t as useless as she thought before.

“I know you wouldn’t. I can clearly see you are very close. Just like my brothers and I are..” He looked down slightly though as the thought of one brother being different at the moment. His heart ached, he longed so desperately to have his big brother back to normal. He took a shaky breath and lifted his head again. He didn’t realize his eyes were slightly glazed over with the tears that had started to pool. He smiled though and gestured for the two to follow him as he showed them around the castle and spoke as he did so. “So. Like I said, I will take you under my wing. Katie when we get your thunderbird form down I will also have you train with Jackie. I think you’ll make an amazing soldier. Khaara there’s so many possibilities for you, I don’t have a solid idea yet but once we find out exactly what you can do I’ll make a better assessment of where you should be within the castle.” 

Khaara had noticed how the prince reacted after talking about his brothers and she wanted to know more but didn’t want to push him. It wasn’t in her place to do so. Katie was also intrigued but she didn’t want to talk out of place. The thoughts of the rumors coming back at her. Even if Khaara was scared about them prior coming here. The sisters listened to the prince as he showed them around.

“If I can be useful, I would do anything and everything to help the King and find my place within His castle.”

Katie looked at her sister then looked at the prince. “I do have a question for you, your highness.”

He looked at Khaara with a small frown. “Please don’t think you aren’t useful.” When Katie spoke he looked to her. “Yes? I’ll gladly answer anything.” 

Khaara blushed a little and looked away.

“Are you aware of the rumors going around in the districts about the people who possess magic?”

“Rumors to do with magic? No I don’t think I am.. what are they?” 

“Some say they are sent to the castle to be drained of their magic and then released into Mortuus Silvis with their memory wiped. Since most of the time the two classes never go near each other, if someone from Neomenia were to end up in the other districts, their families would never know. If it’s someone already from Mortuus Silvis, they think they are just killed afterwards. Others think the one taken to come here are turned into slaves to serve the King until He has no more use for you and thrown into the dungeons until your final day.”

“B-But there’s also the one who combines both of them..” Khaara talked quietly, never looking at Prince Marvin. “Some think they are taken here, trained to their fullest potential then drained of their magic. Once that happens, you become slaves to the King and He does to you whatever He wants until He kills you once He’s done playing...:”

Marvin frowned softly as the two spoke. The first was completely wrong and he was flabbergasted that a rumor of such would ever surface. The one Khaara talked about however.. while most of it was false the part pertaining to the King could be true at times. Anti definitely had taken people to do whatever he wanted and had definitely killed them but it was because they angered him more than just he was done with them. That had never happened until the King’s sisters had disappeared. That dreadful feeling bubbled back up in Marvin’s chest. He had always wondered if one or more of his brothers had disappeared instead, would Anti still have changed like he did? Would his sisters have just as much of a hard time with him as they were? He got lost in his thoughts for a bit, pondering what could have been. He shook his head slightly after a bit of silence. “My apologies. No they are simply just rumors and are untrue. We would never do that.” 

Khaara and Katie nodded. Well Ara only did it a little. “Then why are all the magic people sent here?” Khaara looked at the prince.

“Well we do train them. Anti ruled that a long time ago. He wanted to make sure those with magical abilities were always well cared for and learned everything they could. We also send out our healers to lead other smaller places of healing once they’ve learned and mastered everything from Henrik. Those that go with Chase tend to go to teach or help with the orphaned children. The ones with Jameson sometimes also go with those that teach, others go to entertain. The ones that come with me can sometimes go anywhere, most like to stay within the castle grounds though. Jackie’s the only one that has ones that can’t really leave as they are being trained for our army.” 

“Oh… I see. Thank you for answering our questions, your Highness.” Khaara bowed her head a little.

“So you’re telling me I’ll be forced to join the army?” Katie frowned and looked at the prince.

“I’m sure you won’t be forced to do anything, sister. They probably want the strongest to defend the Eternal Realm.” Ara looked at her sister. The next part was barely above a whisper but she knew Katie would hear her. “And I have a good feeling. Please, you know I’m never wrong with those. Trust them.”

Katie looked at her sister and narrowed her eyes for a moment before sighing and nodding. “I trust you, yes.. I’m sorry.”

Marvin nodded to Khaara in response to her thanks. He frowned softly as Katie interjected. Before he could speak, Khaara spoke though. He definitely heard the whispered part and that made him tilt his head curiously. “No you will not be forced. I may have misworded.. I just meant that Jackie’s trainees don’t have.. a specified job outside of the castle grounds they could go to. They are free to choose to leave if they wish but as with my students, the majority decide to stay and serve.” 

Katie nodded but stayed silent.


	3. Chapter Two

Marvin had shown the twins where they would be staying. Thankfully, the two had been given a bedroom with bunk beds, two desks where they could put down parchments, books and other stuff. They also had a small walk-in closet and Khaara had claimed the right side. She also had decorated the room to be more lively with tones of blue and silver. If they were to be here for a while, might as well make sure they are comfortable. Katie decided to go explore the castle and Khaara remained in their room. She was sitting on her bed, the one on the top, and reading a book about what she was. Of course she had found the library and Prince Marvin had been kind to her to show her where the books about what she and her sister were. Though he needed to leave because of an emergency. Now he was back and knocked softly on the door. 

“Come in..” Khaara barely looked up at the door as she continued reading.

Marvin walked in and chuckled softly. “You know training and such won’t start until tomorrow for you right?” 

When Khaara looked at the prince she quickly slid off the bed with the agility of a cat, not making a sound. She didn’t notice what she just did. She lowered her gaze and smiled a little. “My apology, my Prince. My curiosity got the best of me.”

He smirked at her actions. “It’s quite alright, I was merely jesting. I did want to ask you some questions however.” 

She tilted her head and waited for him to ask them.

“Earlier you said something to your sister about.. having feelings like an intuition. Could you explain more about those?” 

“You heard that..” She blushed and looked away. “I don’t know why or how but I can feel when something bad is about to happen and when I can trust someone, or a place.. I’m never wrong..”

“Interesting.. and so you feel you can trust me?” 

Ara nodded. Whenever she looked at the prince, she would feel a warm feeling in her chest.

“Well I’m glad. I also have a theory.. it’s.. it may be too early to tell exactly but there’s definitely some sort of connection.. with both you and your sister to both the King and I..” 

Khaara froze and looked at the prince. Her? Have a connection with the King? She had a hard time believing it.

“I promise there’s something. I’m not sure what exactly yet.” 

“O-Okay.. is there anything else you want to talk about, your highness?”

“No, I think that’s everything for now. Thank you, Khaara. I’ll let you get back to your reading.” He smiled once again and left her again. 

She bowed her head before he left and she returned back to her reading. 

Somewhere in the Black Castle, Katie was walking and observing what was now her home.

There were people that passed her and they did so quickly. Someone tried to whisper that someone was coming but it wasn’t quite understandable. Katie heard them and saw them but she didn’t understand why they were like that. Suddenly she was met with the King’s chest. Anti looked down at her and growled deeply. He seemed really upset at something and running into Katie did  _ not _ help. She quickly apologized and scooted away. She knew not to talk and kept her gaze low. Electricity was dancing on her skin as she was nervous. He noticed the electricity on her skin and was temporarily brought out of his thoughts. He, not so gently, grabbed her arm. He wanted to see what would happen. He did this without a word. Katie managed to not say a word or make a noise. The electricity around where the King had his hand on her arm started to go to him and into him. She slightly frowned as she noticed it. Anti however slowly grinned. He pinned her to the wall and got close to her neck. Katie squeaked. All of her body was tense and her instinct was telling her to run away. She started to lose control of her power as more electricity was dancing around her body. She looked around, trying to find a way out but there wasn’t. The woman looked at the man in front of her, not directly into his eyes before she lowered her gaze, her body relaxing as she realized, once again, she couldn’t flee. The King didn’t even flinch at her fear. He smirked softly instead and laughed shortly as he roughly nipped at her neck. His hand captured her wrists together above her head and the other hand pushed her further against the wall, again not softly.

Katie closed her eyes tightly. She was barely breathing. She couldn’t do anything. She was at his total mercy. His bites got harder and he growled against her skin. He was half tempted to completely take her there and then. His body glitched enthusiastically as it took in her lightning and it was making the King happy. Granted he was still menacing and terrifying but he was also very very quietly purring as he spoke in a deep and low voice. “Such a cute little docile bird~” He chuckled deeply. 

She opened her eyes and stared into the black abyss that was his eyes. She growled at him before she used the wall to her advantage and the fact he was holding her hands to lift herself up and put her feet on his chest. She pushed him with all her force, sending as much electricity as she could into the King. Anti was pushed back and frozen in shock and shockingly some pain. He wasn’t expecting that at all. Katie used that opportunity to run back to her room. She hid herself in the closet. Khaara looked up when she heard the door open but frowned when she saw her sister hide. Anti quickly recovered and glitched after her, growling. He glitched into the room just after she hid. He was seeing red and only saw Khaara but thought she was Katie. He launched at her and nearly sank his clawed fingers into her neck but quickly realized that was not the same girl he chased in here and he paused, pulling back slightly. Khaara was beyond terrified and was frozen in place. Suddenly, a bolt of lightning hit the King in the middle of His back.

“It’s me you’re after. Leave my sister alone!” Katie had come out of the closet and was glaring at the King. Hurt, pain, hate and anger flashing through her eyes. She was fine being punished but her sister had done nothing.

He turned toward Katie after the bolt hit him. The room filled with severely intense static and Katie was suddenly pinned against the wall again, his claws did go into Katie’s neck. She yelped in pain and closed her eyes.

“Y-Your Majesty.. excuse… excuse my sister. Please don’t hurt her..” Khaara was now standing not too far from them. She was holding her tail. Ara had been practicing bringing out some of her other form’s features. 

“Kh-Khaara… get… out of here…” Katie was holding the King’s wrist with both of her hands.

As Khaara spoke, his grip went tighter and he turned his head to look at her, all the while growling loudly. When Katie spoke he turned back to her. He was going to growl something but he was cut short as for a short second his eyes flickered green and he released Katie. But just after that he shoved her back into the wall and walked out. He spoke as he walked. “I don’t  _ ever _ want ta see yer fuckin face ever again.” Katie’s wounds on her neck mysteriously healed themselves though. Not by her own body or her sister’s doing either. Once the King was gone, the sisters found themselves in Khaara’s bed and under the covers. They were hugging each other very tightly. Marvin quickly rushed in shortly after. “Are you two okay?!” 

Khaara whimpered as she was still afraid, Katie stayed silent. Ara’s tail was hanging out of the side of her bed. The blanket was pulled away and Marvin looked over the two for injuries. He sighed in relief at seeing none. He looked so stressed. “I’m sorry about him.. he’s.. not having a good day at all.. yes I know that is not an excuse before you go into it. But.. the kind and loveable king hasn’t been around in a long time at this point.. I.. we do our best to keep his anger at bay but today is.. they’ve been missing for so long..” 

When the blanket was pulled away, Khaara brought her tail back up and it went behind Katie. They both listened to what Prince Marvin had to say. “Who has been missing?” Khaara looked at him a little.

“Anti has two sisters that are unrelated to the rest of us. They’re both demons as well. They went missing, I've lost count how long ago.. I’ve tried so hard to locate them. When they disappeared he lost it and turned cold.” 

Khaara looked at Katie and buried her face in her shoulder. She couldn’t imagine being separated from her. It must be horrible. “He must feel empty..” Katie spoke barely above a whisper.

“That’s our best guess. I know any of us would be broken like that too. Granted none of us would probably turn to anger like he has.. he’s in there somewhere. Please do not think ill of him from what you saw today. There’s two things that could bring him back. Either we find his sisters or his soulmate. If we find his soulmate he might not be fully back to normal but I believe it would be much closer than he is at the moment. I..” He hadn’t realized tears had slowly started to fall until his voice cracked. He tried to quell the tears as he continued. “I-I just want my big brother back..” 

Katie remained silent until the prince was done talking. “I want to be fully trained, magic-wise and in fighting. I… I will find the King’s sisters.”

Khaara looked up and smiled a little.

He looked at the two of them and smiled softly. He nodded. “Thank you.. and thank you for understanding.” 

“When you have a deep connection like Scales and I, it is easier to understand how His Majesty is feeling. I think… I would have reacted the same way as Him.”

He nodded a little again. “I would try to stay as far away from him as possible right now.” He went on to explain where Anti spent the most time at what times normally and stayed with the two for a while before he left again. 

The twins eventually fell asleep when Prince Marvin was gone.


	4. Chapter Three

Khaara and Katie had been living in the Black Castle for about six months now. Katie had a better grip on her powers and Ara had started controlling water. She was just now studying to learn how to change water into ice. Meanwhile the other twin also learned how to transform her body into pure electricity and travel some distance. She called it zapping and it was almost a way of teleportation. Katie made sure that if she sensed the King approaching where she was, she would zap to the other side of the castle. Marvin was really proud of the two and warned Katie to be careful with her zapping as it was essentially the same as Anti’s glitching and if he ever noticed her doing it he could easily follow her. He encouraged the two of them to work with other students of his with water and electricity powers when he was unavailable, though the other students weren’t nearly as powerful as the twins were. One afternoon, Katie and Khaara were chatting and walking outside when Ara got a very bad feeling. She looked at her sister and quietly whined. Katie was about to question her when the hair on her arms and neck stood up. She looked up and saw the King on a balcony. He was looking in a direction and Katie followed his gaze. There was a big arrow surrounded by an orange smoke. Her body reacted without her even realizing it. She suddenly was in front of the King, in her full thunderbird form. Katie was shielding Him with her own body. The arrow hit her on the shoulder and she let out an eagle-like scream. She crashed on the ground, in her human form. Her body was void of any electricity.

Khaara screamed her sister’s name and ran to her. She tried to wake her up, shook her body but Katie was not responsive. She was still alive but barely. Ara was crying.

Anti took a step back in shock as Katie appeared in front of him like that had he not still been in shock, he would have caught her. He let Khaara go to her and try to wake her before he glitched down to them. He silently moved Khaara and picked Katie up, he chose to walk hastily to Henrik’s wing of the castle, all the while as he walked he was letting his glitches flow into her body. Khaara had followed the King silently. She was terrified and silently crying. Katie was slowly regaining colors as the glitches flew through her. It had been enough to save her. Anti handed her off to a healer hesitantly but he quickly decided against that and took her back with a soft growl. “No. Henrik’s takin care of her.” He continued until he found his brother who after a thorough but quick look over assured Anti and Khaara that Katie just needed to rest. He also requested she stay in the beds in the medical towers.

Once Katie was in a bed surrounded by curtains, for privacy, Khaara climbed next to her sister and gently hugged her. Her expression was neutral and her face was red from crying. Her tail appeared and Ara put it on Katie’s other side. Anti was standing next to the two within the curtains. He was still silent and it looked like he was having an inner conflict. He looked worried but also upset. He knew staying where he was at the moment was the smart idea as Marvin and Jackie were working on finding who aimed an attack at him. He eventually sat on the edge of the bed and was not moving until Katie woke up. 

She woke up a couple hours later and groaned. “Fuck it hurts like a bitch..” She hissed. Katie also didn’t realize that the King was there and didn’t mind her tongue. She cursed a few more times. Khaara was still attached to her sister and she giggled at the swearing.

Anti chuckled too. “So that’s one of the reasons Marv thinks I should like ye..”

Katie tensed and looked at the King before lowering her gaze. Anti gently lifted her chin with his finger. “Ye don’t have ta do that. Ye can look me in the eye.” There was a faint ring of green in his pitch black eyes, as if it was an outline of where his irises were.

“As you wish, Your Majesty.” She did look at him but her voice and the way she normally spoke to royalty cane back to what it should be. Anti frowned softly at that but he let it go for now. He dropped his hand and looked away a little.    
  
“I’m glad yer okay.. Thanks fer protectin me.”

“It is my duty to protect the Eternal Realm and it’s King. I haven’t yet joined Prince Jackie and his soldiers but it is my ultimate goal.”

“Even with how horribly I’ve treated ye, yer still loyal ta me..” He looked at her with a small smile. “I’m sorry how I’ve been.. Yer gunna be amazin and whenever ye’s have everythin down I want ye’s ta be by my side. My personal guards in a way.”

“I would be a terrible subject if I weren’t loyal to you, my King.”

“You want me to be a guard? I… I would be honored.” Khaara hesitated at first but she couldn’t go against her King so she agreed.

Anti noticed the hesitation and remembered what Marvin had told him about Khaara. He shook his head softly. “I know yer thinkin ye’d be bad. Don’t. I know if ye’s work together yer really strong. Yer also both strong on yer own, but guardin isn’t the only thing I want ye’s by my side fer. I also want ta make sure the two of ye are safe too.”

“If I may, why us?” Katie looked at him.

“Because when I saw ye go down I was really worried.. I can’t explain why and of course I care about everyone in my kingdom but.. It was different with ye.. I don’t understand it but I just know I need ta make sure the two of ye are safe.”

They both nodded. Khaara yawned a little. “Are you going to be okay if I go to sleep?”

“Yes.. See you in the morning, Scales.” 

Ara stood up, her tail moving to be behind her. “Rest well.” She bowed her head at the King. “Have a good night, Your Majesty.” She walked out of the room.

“Good night Khaara.” He smiled softly. When she was gone he didn’t move from his spot on the bed. He didn’t want to, well his body at least didn’t seem to want to.

Katie looked at him for a moment before closing her eyes. She couldn’t fall asleep when sensing someone watching her but she also couldn’t ask him to leave. “It… was the first time I transformed..”

“Well ye did an amazin job and I’m glad ye succeeded.” He wanted to say more in regards to her thunderbird form but chose not to. He sighed softly. “I got yer hint, I’ll let ye sleep.” He got up and headed out, calling out on the way. “Thanks again, Katie..”

Katie smiled and curled on the side, happy that they had made progress and he didn’t seem as angry as before. Khaara was still in the hallway, just a bit further ahead. Anti noticed Khaara lingering a little and went to her. “She’ll be fine, I promise.”

“I know she will. She’s tough.” She smiled.

Anti was rather awkward at the moment and didn’t really know what else to say. He kinda just awkwardly followed her for now. Khaara was a little nervous, last time she had been close to Him, He almost hurt her and hurt Katie. She knew it wasn’t completely His fault but she was still a little on edge. Anti picked up on her uneasiness and looked down. “Sorry.. I won’t bother ye anymore.. Have a good night.” And just like that he was gone. She was about to let him know it was fine but he was gone before she had the time. She looked down. 

“You weren’t a bother..”

She made her way to her bedroom and laid down in Katie’s bed.

Over the next few days Anti slightly avoided the twins. He felt like he didn’t deserve to be around them. Despite everything that happened, he was afraid that the two hated him. Katie had recovered quickly and had been given permission to start her training with Prince Jackie. Khaara was watching her from afar and out of everyone’s way for a few minutes before she left the area and went to take a walk around the castle. The twins had noticed how distant the King was and they wanted him around. Truly. Khaara had felt a small connection when near the King and she wanted to talk to him about it. Luckily for her she happened to enter the same hall as the King and Anti was preoccupied reading something while he was walking so he didn’t notice her in time to glitch away. She did notice him though and she stepped to the side so they wouldn’t collide. When he was near, she bowed her head. “Your Majesty..” 

Anti froze for a second before he sighed and looked her way. “Yes?”

“It was only a salutation. My apologies.. I hope you have a good day.” She smiled a little before turning and resuming walking down the hallway but she stopped a few paces away before looking back at the King. There was something in her gaze that He would have never seen on her before. He was going to continue walking as she did but he couldn’t bring himself to move. When she turned back he tilted his head ever so slightly. “What’s wrong?”

“Do you hate us?”

“What? No.. I.. I thought ye’s hated me..” He looked down, his body glitching nervously. 

“We never hated you. We understand that it was because of the loss of your sisters.”

He growled softly. “How’d ye know about that?”

She jumped a little and she lost the confidence she had found previously. Her gaze was on the floor. “Prince Marvin… he… he told us that day. I’m sorry, your Majesty.”

Anti immediately lost the anger as he saw her jump. He reached out to her a bit. “N-No.. it’s okay, I just wasn’t expectin that and.. It just hurts.. Them not bein here. I’m sorry.”

Khaara looked at Him then at His hand. She did take it. She closed her eyes as a warm feeling coursed through her body. She was seeing light around them. They were purple and green but the edges were blue and silver. Next thing Ara knew, she was resting her head on the King’s chest. She wanted more of that light. It was so comforting and she never felt that secure before. Khaara opened her eyes a little, still in the daze. Anti watched her curiously, then she was against him and he had no idea where that came from, however he gently wrapped his arms around her. He was looking down at her with a tilted head. He was able to see that her eyes were glazed. He moved one of his arms so he could wave a hand in front of her face. “Khaara?”

She shook her head and looked at Him. She froze and was holding her breath without even knowing it. Why was she there? How did this happen? So many more questions were going through her head. Anti frowned softly. “Khaara, ye have ta breathe.” He took a step away from her. “I reached out and ye took my hand, then ye just moved ta my chest.. What happened? I.. I didn’t mind it, I just don’t understand what happened. Are ye okay?”

“Y-Yes.. I’m okay…” She looked away. “When… I-I took your hand, I saw lights, they were green and purple but the edges were… blue and silver. It was so warm.. s-so comforting and that feeling… I-I felt so secure and comforting..”

“Lights?..” Anti didn’t know what to think. He had no idea what that could mean. He did know that himself and Marvin had to be a part of it as one it happened when she touched him, and two the colors green and blue. Ara nodded and made sure there was an appropriate distance between them. 

Anti thought for a few seconds before he gently grabbed Khaara’s wrist and glitched the two of them to Marvin. Marvin was in his study at the moment and reading a book. He glanced up and raised a brow. “To what do I owe the pleasure of you two being here?” 

Khaara, for some reasons, suddenly felt intimidated. She thought it might be because of how she was in the presence of two royals but also the way the Prince had talked. “When… When I touched His Majesty’s hand I… I saw lights. They were green and purple but the edges were blue and silver. I felt safe and secure. I-I ended up resting my head on His chest.” She felt the heat forming on her face and she kept her gaze on the floor. 

Marvin got up and walked to her after a few seconds of his brother and him glancing at each other silently. He held his hand out. “I want you to take my hand and see if something similar happens.” 

Khaara took his hand and she saw the lights. They were blue and purple with the edges green and silver. Ara experienced the same feeling as with the King, she felt safe and secured. And again, she didn’t know how it happened but her head was resting on Prince Marvin’s chest. Her eyes were glazed. Marvin’s hands went to her arms and he smiled softly. He purred quietly. Anti was scowling slightly and he pulled Khaara away from Marvin by the back of her shirt to pull her out of her little trance. Khaara squeaked and stepped to the side, apologizing. Marvin was pacing in thought as soon as she was off his chest. “Have you been in contact with anyone else?” She shook her head a little. He hummed in thought before Chase was teleported to them. He looked at Khaara. “Take his hand.”

Khaara looked at Prince Chase and looked at his hand before taking it. She waited a few seconds before letting go. “There’s nothing… I’m sorry.” Chase smiled softly, not really understanding what was happening. “It’s alright.” Marvin nodded softly and sent Chase away. “I think I know what it is..”

“What is it?” Ara tilted her head. She was still feeling warm from being so close to Prince Marvin and the King but she had a feeling it wasn’t due to the room being warm. “Remember when I said we needed to find Anti’s soulmate?” She nodded then frowned.

“You.. you mean I’m..” She couldn't finish her question. 

“I also suspect Katie since you see four colors.”

Khaara nodded a little. So she was the soulmate of Prince Marvin AND King Anti and her sister was also their soulmates. Ara felt a little dizzy and she leaned against the window frame. She looked down and was able to see Katie sparing with a man. She felt so much in her element. The oldest of the twins always loved a good fight and Khaara was always there to take care of the wounds of her sister. Ara hugged herself as realization hit her hard. Her life and the life of her sister was changed forever. 

Anti and Marvin both inched closer to her in worry. “Are ye alright?..” 

“Yes… It’s just… a lot to take in. Do not worry about me, my King and my Prince.” She smiled at them and kept her head low. 

“You don’t have to avoid looking at us.” 

Khaara looked up at the two of them and nodded. They both smiled. Anti looked toward Katie. “Do ye’s mind if I tell Katie?” 

“I don’t.” 

Ara shook her head. She looked back at her sister as she pinned down the man she was training with. He raised his arms in surrender. Anti nodded a little and glitched down to the training area to watch until Katie had a break. She noticed him after another training session and excused herself from the group. She went to see the King. As Katie got closer, she bowed her head. “Good afternoon, Your Majesty. Do you require something from me?”

“Yeah.. Let’s go somewhere else tho..” 

“As you wish.” She was ready to follow him.

He led her to his chambers, the living room part of it and sat on the couch. He motioned for her to do the same. She had followed Him in silence and sat down once He motioned to her to do the same. As she sat down he took a deep breath. “First..” He reached out and took her hand in his, wanting to see if she had the same reaction as Khaara did. Katie frowned a little when He took her hand. She was confused at first then she saw the lights surrounding the two of them. Green and silver. On the outside, she didn’t react but on the inside… What were they meaning? Why was she seeing the lights once the King touched her?

“Do ye see lights?” 

Katie nodded. He smiled a little and moved closer to her. However he paused and shied away from her, his gaze turning to the ground. How could he ever expect her to even truly like him let alone love him after what he did to her. What he almost did.. 

“What do they mean?” 

“Marv says they mean that Khaara and ye are his and I’s soulmates.. and vice versa.” 

Katie stared at Him for a few seconds then a smirk appeared on her face but she didn’t voice her thought. Anti glanced at her as she smirked. He frowned. “What?” 

She shook her head, her smirk disappearing. “Nothing important, Your Majesty.”

His gaze returned to the ground. “I.. I really am sorry fer what I did ta ye.. I.. don’t understand still how ye could ever forgive me. Even if ye know why I’ve changed..”

“Do you believe in second chances?” She tilted her head. “I do.. there was a reason behind what you did and I understand that. I haven’t seen you react the same way ever since.” Katie looked down. “I apologize for hurting you when I freed myself but if I can be totally honest with you, my King, if it wasn’t for the fear of being totally drained that crossed my mind at that time, I would have totally teased the situation.”

He looked at her again as she spoke. As she mentioned her fear he looked away again. Her last comment made him smirk and chuckle shortly. “If ye had.. that probably would’ve ended in the bedroom.” 

Katie chuckled and nodded. “You are my King and I would probably have listened and let you do what you wanted with me.”

His gaze found hers again and he scooted closer. “Do ye really think we’re soulmates?” 

“Did Scales see the same lights?”

He nodded. Katie looked down for a moment. Her mind was racing. Anti didn’t know what to do. He wanted to comfort her but still felt like he shouldn’t, he still hated himself so he was holding back. Katie sighed and looked at the King and smiled a little.He smiled back at her. “I think we really are destined to be together, to be soulmates..”

Anti’s body moved on its own and he was hugging her tightly. She closed her eyes and hugged him back, smiling. He stayed like that, just hugging her and staying silent. “I could get used to this..”

“Well ye better.. because it seems like it’s right and I’m gunna keep doin it as long as ye don’t push me away or hate me.”

Katie nodded a little. Anti hesitated though and pulled away, looking down. “Ye should get back ta trainin..” But Katie quickly found her way back against him.

“But I’m comfy..” She smiled a little and looked at her electricity mixing with her King’s glitches. He watched their powers mix and mingle with each other and smiled small. She closed her eyes and totally relaxed. He let his smile grow a bit and he picked her up and took her to his bed. He climbed in carefully and fully wrapped himself around her, burying his face in her neck. Katie blushed once they were in the bed and having his head in her neck.

Meanwhile, Khaara was back into her room and sitting on her bed. She was smiling a little. Marvin had followed her and he was sitting next to her. She looked at the Prince for a moment before looking down at her hands. “So… Katie won’t be coming back here tonight..”

“Being stolen by Anti?” He shook his head with a smile. “I hope how much you two care for him gets through his anxiety. He feels so bad about when he first met you two.. even if he gets cuddly and such he’s still paranoid on the inside.” 

“I already forgave him and I can tell Feathers did too. She wouldn’t stay around him if she didn’t.” Khaara giggled a little.

“Well you’ll still have to remind him of that.” 

“I will.” She smiled.

Marvin didn’t know how to ask without being awkward if she wanted him to stay or not so he just kinda looked down awkwardly. Ara didn’t know what to do. If her sister already opened up to the King, maybe she should too with Prince Marvin. She looked at him. He smiled at her as he looked up. “What’s on your mind?” 

“W-Well… Feathers opened up to Him and.. I was thinking if.. I should do the same… w-with you..” She blushed and looked down.

He gently lifted her chin and his smile grew a bit. “I would love for that to happen and I’ll gladly open up to you.” 

Khaara looked back at him and smiled a little. “How.. should we do this? I… I was always taught to follow proper etiquette around people of higher status..”

He got closer to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. “Well I’d say the only time you really  _ have _ to be formal now is if we’re meeting with someone outside the castle. You can always speak your mind however. So tell me what you want to do.” 

Ara relaxed against him and closed her eyes. “I don’t know.. But fair warning, I’m very cuddly.”

“Cuddly is perfectly fine.” He chuckled softly and pulled her down so they were now laying down. He fully hugged her and nuzzled the top of her head. “Is this okay?” She nodded and buried her face in his chest. Her purr was loud and she felt safe. Marvin purred as well. He stayed and talked with her, eventually falling asleep while holding her. Ara had fallen asleep as well and she couldn’t be happier.


	5. Chapter Four

Katie and Khaara had been living in the castle for over three months now. After a month of courting and being around each other, the twins had moved into the chambers of their King and Prince. They would often change who they were sleeping with for the night, sometimes Katie was with King Anti for a couple nights before going to Marvin and Khaara would then switch to sleep with her other soulmate. They kept reassuring Anti that they didn’t hate him, that they forgave him and that they love him so much. All four of them had quickly become attached to each other. Khaara and Katie had formed some sort of a link, a bond, with their soulmates and it wasn’t just from the fact they were destined to be together. Katie quickly became one of the best soldiers Prince Jackie ever trained. She wasn’t the top soldier but she was close. Katie had a talent for combat and it came naturally, especially when she added her electricity into her fighting. Khaara had started her studies with Prince Henrik once she had more control on her powers. She was able to control all aspects of water and discovered she was able to incorporate her healing abilities into her elemental powers. She had tested it on a minor wound a soldier ended up with after a fight. Ara only needed enough water to cover her hand and the wound before the liquid started to glow purple, stopping the bleeding and repairing the tissues, muscles, skin. It was a very useful skill to have. In those months Anti had become more like himself, very rarely lashing out at others and definitely making sure he didn’t lash out at Khaara and Katie. Marvin and the other princes were happy to finally have their big brother back to normal again. They all loved the girls and showered the two with praise and Marvin did the most considering he could thank them with snuggles. 

One morning, Khaara walked out of her king’s bedroom. She was dressed in a very beautiful green dress and black shoes. She had a blue shawl over her shoulders and her hair were styled in a bow-tied ponytail. The ribbon shimmering blue and green depending on the angle you look at it and the light around Khaara. She made sure not to wake her king and walked out of their chambers. She went to a balcony near the Healing Tower and looked at the sun rising above the mountains. Ever since Anti went back to normal, the sky stopped being affected, somehow. She didn’t understand it but she was happy to see the sun, feeling the warmth caress her skin. Khaara smiled a little. Arms wrapped around her waist and a chin rested on her shoulder. There was a soft purr in her ear. Ara nuzzled the side of Marvin’s head. “Good morning. Did you sleep well?” 

He nodded and kissed her neck softly. “Yes, as always now. How about you?” 

Khaara nodded as well. “He is still very cuddly when we sleep with him. It’s adorable.”

“He is very cuddly. I really can’t thank you two enough. Now if we could just find Mae and Lilith.. then everything could really be great.” 

“Do you know how they disappeared?”

“No.. though they did disappear one at a time. Lilith was first and then a few days later Mae disappeared.”

Ara thought for a moment. “Is there any magical residue where they disappeared?”

“There is in their rooms but it doesn’t lead anywhere. I’ve tried.” 

“What about another dimension?”

“If they’re in another dimension then we won’t be able to get to them as the person that took them probably has it locked only accessible to them.” 

“Did they talk or meet anyone prior to their disappearance?”

“Not that I know of.” 

Khaara hummed. She didn’t know what else could have happened. She really wanted to help them. And that is when it hit her. Ara had a splitting migraine and she whined in pain as she grabbed her head. Her pupils dilated and she saw something. No someone. The woman was as tall as King Anti when he was in his human form, her hair was black with red highlights and up in a messy ponytail. She was wearing some dark rags and was directly looking at Khaara. At first Ara couldn’t understand what was happening, what the woman was saying. Khaara tried to focus more but the pain was too much. She closed her eyes and the world went to black. She would wake up later and she was in Anti’s bed. Katie was sitting next to her and she was worried. “Scales! Sorry..” She added when Ara responded with a whine and a hand went to her head. “What happened? You lost consciousness.”

“I… the migraine. I think I had a vision or something.. How did I get here?”

“Marvin brought you here. He went to get a potion to help you with your migraine.”

Khaara noticed that Anti was attached to her. She looked at him and smiled.

Anti smiled a little and nuzzled her softly as Marvin brought in the potion and gave it to Khaara. 

“Are you okay? What happened?” 

“She said she had a vision. What’d ye see?” 

Khaara took the potion and sighed in relief once the migraine was gone. She told them about the vision that she had. Both of the men were worried for her but Anti was frozen after hearing her vision. “W-Where is she? Could ye tell where she was?.. I need ta save her.” 

“I-I don’t know where she is. Who she is..”

“That was Mae..” Anti was shaking slightly. Khaara moved closer and hugged him.

“Marvin, can you track where she could be if you see the vision?” Katie looked at her other soulmate.

“Possibly.” He sat on Khaara’s other side and held her temples gently as he placed his forehead against hers. He tried to access the vision without hurting Khaara. Marvin was successful in seeing the vision and Khaara was lightly purring. Most likely because her prince was touching her. Marvin chuckled softly at the purring and kissed her lightly before pulling away so he could focus on the vision as he replayed it in his mind and tried to reach out to Mae and find her. He could sense her in a separate kingdom. One that was secretly working in dethroning Anti. She would be in their dungeon and surrounded by magical barriers to keep her from going out, blocking all of her powers and preventing anyone to see her, track her down. But that kingdom had underestimated Prince Marvin. All thanks to the vision that one of his soulmates had. Marvin told them about what he sensed and saw. Anti was furious and immediately glitched to the castle in question. 

Anti was quickly surrounded by soldiers of that kingdom. It was the Ethereal Land. That place was about a week of traveling on foot and maybe half a week if you were on horse. But if you had any means of teleporting… Normally, because of the Ethereal Land’s sorcerers, any teleported person would end up at the gate of the kingdom but with how angry the Glitch King was and the protective spells on him, Anti was able to pass through the spell the sorcerers had performed. The High Sorcerer appeared not too far from the king. His arms were in his back as he watched Anti silently and smirking. Anti growled deeply, his voice was truly terrifying as he spoke. “Give me back my sisters or I will destroy every inch of yer kingdom.” 

“You will do no such thing. We had time to test, to… experiment. Now that you are here…” The High Sorcerer started to cast a spell on Anti. But before it could hit there was a barrier blocking the sorcerer’s way. Marvin stood in front of his brother with a scowl. “Your tests won’t do any good against me.” 

The High Sorcerer frowned at Marvin. He was going to try again but he noticed that the soldiers were frozen in place. He also jumped when all of them were smited on the spot by black and green lightning. Katie zapped into place, on Anti’s right side, her wings fully opened and electricity dancing around her. Khaara misted on Anti’s left side and for the very first time, she showed her hybrid form. She had her antlers, ears, spikes and tail from her underwater panther form. Her nails from both her hands and feet were claws. Both women were wearing a black leather armor but they were made for them. They were made to accommodate their other forms. 

“I suggest you listen to King Anti’s request and give him his sisters back.”

“Or I will gladly make you my next dummy for my training.” Katie grinned.

Anti grinned at the support he had but that was short as he was back to glaring at the sorcerer. Marvin shot a spell at the sorcerer, keeping him in place. “We can do this the hard way or the easy way. Your choice.” 

The sorcerer stayed silent and glared at them.

“The hard way it is then. One of you stays with Anti as he finds the princesses, the other with me.” He had turned to the twins.

“I’ll go with King Anti since I had the vision.” Khaara stayed close to him, her tail flicking behind her.

“Then I’ll stay with you, my Prince.” Katie smiled at her prince and folded her wings. 

Prince Marvin nodded in approval and agreement. “We can take care of all the guards and such.” 

Anti gently grabbed Khaara’s hand and dragged her through the castle till he found the dungeons. Ara followed her King with a smile until they got to the dungeons. Once there, it’s like she knew exactly where to go so she guided Anti to the two cells. Both women were still in rags and human forms but they were now unconscious. Anti was furious. He tore the cells open with his bare hands. He picked Mae up and looked at Khaara. “Can ye carry Lilith?” Ara nodded and picked up Lilith, happy that she was stronger, thanks to her other form. He let Marvin and Katie know that they had found the two and was going home with them via telepathy before glitching back to his own castle with his sisters and soulmate. He took his sisters to Henrik to see how they were doing. Marvin would take care of the magic side when he got back. 


End file.
